


Nothing goes Better than Cold and Dark

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark Jack, Dark!Jack, Pitch is a dick, Sad, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's made a mistake and Mani tries to show him that, but when the reason you've made a mistake happens to be the King of Nightmares its not so easy to see the light.</p><p>(also titled Jack is forced to reflect on what he had, how he fucked up and who caused the fuck up.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing goes Better than Cold and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _What Mani is Saying._ **   
>  _Flash backs_   
>  **'Sandy Translations'**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is not my best work guys, be kind.

“Stop it.”  Jack mumbled as he looked up at the night time sky.  “I’m happy like this.”  He yelled at the moon.  “I like being like this!”  He yelled, yelling at the man whose fault all this was, yelling to convince them to give up, that he wasn’t going back.

**_Or are you yelling at yourself Jack?_ **

“Why would I be yelling at myself?!”  Jack glared, his frozen skin and purple eyes were bathed in moonlight, as was his black hair.  Of course it as only now, when Jack wasn’t his puppet, that the moon was paying attention to him.

**_To convince yourself that you are were you belong._ **

“I am where I belong, I don’t need to convince myself of that.”  His words weren’t as confident though, as much as Jack tried to pretend they were.

**_You belong with them.  You know that Jack._ **

The moon shine moved and Jack watched where it went.  It moved and made four heads.  He recognized each of them.  “No I don’t.”  He growled.  Quickly turning away from the shadows.

When he did he was met with the silhouette of North against one trees. 

**_Do you not remember the good times?_ **

The light blinded him and when he could see again he was surrounded once more by the old guardians.

 

_“Happy guardian day to you, happy guardian day to you, happy guardian day dear Jack, happy guardian day to you.”  Three out of four of them sang to him.  Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunny had insisted that they celebrate Jack’s first whole year as a guardian, they’d made him a cake that looked like a snowflake and they sang for him and Jack remembered it was so much like the birthday he had spent with his mother and his sister._

_“You make wish no?”  North smiled at him as Jack blew out the candles._

_“I don’t need to.”  Jack smiled.  “Everything I’ve ever wanted is right here.”  He said as he looked at the four characters and the serval elves, yetis, fairies and eggs that were celebrating with them.  Baby Tooth let out a chirp and hugged the white haired, blue eye spirit as best she good.  Tooth smiled and joined her and Sandy hugged him as well._

_“Hugging, really guys?”  Jack chuckled as elves and eggs hugged his feet, even Bunny joined the group hugfest, North being the last to hug them all, lifting them all up as he did so and making Jack laugh a little._

_“We love you too Jack, it is good to have you with us.”  The Guardian of Wonder smiled._

_“Yeah ate, definitely better than the groundhog.”  Bunny asked._

_“You’ve been a wonderful guardian Jack and I know you always will be.”  Tooth added, Sandy giving him a big thumb up in agreement.  Jack chuckled_

_“I love you guys too.”  He smiled._

Jack was pulled from the memory, shaky from it.  “They were lying.”  He mumbled to himself, fist clenched.  “They were lying!  You were always lying!”  Jack screamed at Mani.

**_Do you really believe that Jack?_ **

Jack wasn’t given another chance to reply as the image of Sandy appeared on the moon’s surface and Jack as plunged back into another memory.  

 

_Jack was sitting on the bench.  Jamie had grown up and Sophie too, he had nowhere to go, nowhere expect North’s castle.  So that’s where he was, drawing on the walls.  It was boring really.  It was times like these he missed Jamie and his other believers._

_His silent friend is the first to approach him, creating a question mark above his head._

_“It’s nothing Sandy.”  He smiled.  “Just feel… a little alone.”  He admitted at the stern look his friend was giving him._

_The Sandman created a picture of himself, Bunnymund, North and Tooth before making an arrow pointing at the ground, then a picture of Jack._ **‘We are here for you’**

_Jack smiled softly.  “Thanks Sandy.”_

_Sandy smiled back.  He made a picture of Jack making a snowflake, North making a toy, himself making a sand castle, Bunny painting an egg and Tooth with what could be scoring paper before adding a question mark._ **‘Craft Contest?’**

_“Sounds awesome.”  Jack grinned.  “I’m totally going to beat you guys.”  Sandy shook his head and grinned at him as they headed to meet up with the others._

 

“N-no, they aren’t my friends!  The never were!  They lied to me!  You lied to me!”  Jack yelled, hands clenched around his staff tightly.

**_They helped you._ **

The next shadow that took his mind to his past was that of Tooth’s face.

 

_“How are you handling with all of this?”  Tooth hummed as the two cruised around looking for teeth.  It had become a thing they did together since Jack had become a guardian._

_“Truthfully?  It’s really weird.  All the parties North’s been having to get me to meet everyone, all the plans to get more believers.  It’s… I never thought anything like this was going to happen to me, could happen to me.  It’s pretty awesome.”  Jack smiled, placing down one of his gifts for the kid.  One of those have sphere glass trinkets that you shake and it snows, one with him in it.  North’s idea, to get more believers._

_Tooth giggled slightly at that.  “What about with your memories?”_

_Jack sighed a little at that.  “That’s… harder.  But I’m handling it I guess.”_

_“We’ve all lost people.”  Tooth said sadly.  “But we’ve found each other, and while I know we’re not your real family, I hope we’ll do.  At first we were surprised, some of us against it, when Mani named you the new guardian, but you’ve proven yourself more than enough, as both a guardian and a good friend.”_

“They never wanted me!  They never trusted me!”  Jack Frost shouted at his resurrector.

**_How can you tell me you believe that?_ **

Jack knew who was coming next, he shut his eyes tight, trying to block the memory.  It didn’t work.

 

_“What are ya doing here Frost?”  Bunnymund rose a suspicious eye at the blue eyed spirit.  “I aint got time for ya games, I need ta get these eggs done.”_

_“Well I thought I could help to… make up for last year.”  Jack shrugged, a little nervous really.  Bunny hesitated, thinking it over for a while._

_“Alright.”  He agreed.  Jack grinned and quickly followed Bunny as they started to paint.  Some of them were hand painted and others painted by the warren.  Either way they all turned out beautiful.  The whole time Jack and Bunny talked and laughed._

_“You know, for a snow pony, you aint to bad Frost.”  Bunny chuckled._

_“Awww, thanks Cottontail.”  Jack grinned._

“Stop it!”  Jack yelled, not wanting the memories to go any further.  “They were tricks!  All of them!  They were tricking me!”  He was barely even trying to hide that he was trying to convince himself.

**_The only one tricking you is Pitch.  And yourself.  They didn’t even fight you Jack, and he knew that.  He’s been using you._ **

“You’re lying!”  Jack yelled at the moon.  “Pitch has never lied to me!”

**_He lied to you about releasing Baby Tooth._ **

Pitch’s shadow was the last thing Jack saw before the memories came flooding back.

 

_Pitch held Baby Tooth in his hand, demanding Jack’s staff in exchange for the fairy but despite Jack’s agreement Pitch still refused to let her go, she only got away when she stabbed him._

_Pitch had told him Bunnymund was the most dangerous, that he would have to go first.  The pooka was shocked when he say Jack’s new, darkness inspired look.  He’d tried to talk Jack out of it, not attacking Jack as the other shot at him and fought him, only being defensive.  Even when Jack had frozen the other into an ice block in the middle of a now winter struck warren._

_It had been North that was needed out of the picture next.  Jack had said that maybe Sandy was a better idea, but Pitch just shushed him and convinced him that Sandy was going to be taken out when he needed to be.  So Jack had agreed, for once making it passed the yeti’s.  He attacked who he had once seen as his mentor and North hadn’t even seemed shocked, accepting his fate instantly while he now stood as just another ice sculpture._

_Toothina and the fairies had been wanting for him.  The whole time she had tried to snap Jack out of it, even when the frost trickster had told her there was nothing wrong with him.  She never found him as the cane he used hit her in the head, hard enough to knock her out.  Baby Tooth had only taken a grin and a quick zap like all the fairies before they were once again in cages._

_Sandy had been last and he had tried to hide, but he couldn’t hide for long.  It took only a few days for Pitch to find him, and when he had he made sure Jack was playing sweet and innocent to trick Sandy, to get the other to drop his guard and let the nightmare King touch his shoulder and corrupt him.  It had been quick, but not quick enough to hide the look Sandy gave Jack.  Hate?  No.  Anger?  Not even close.  Waiting?  Maybe.  Disappointment?  Definitely._

“Please, stop, please!”  Jack mumbled, his hands over his ears, his eyes shut tight and his knees having crumbled beneath him.  “Stop it!”  He yelled.  He could pretend it had been anger they gave him, pretend they had hated him for it.  But they hadn’t, and that’s what he couldn’t handle.

**_It’s not too late Jack, you can save them._ **

That’s when the darkness came, that cold darkness that Jack could still find comfort in. 

“Oh but it is too late old friend.”  Pitch’s voice echoed around Jack, making the boy feel safe, stable, making him smile.  “Jack is mine now, my little dark prince, not your precious guardian.”  Jack felt the darkness lift him to his feet, felt Pitch’s arms wrap around him.  “Isn’t that right Jack?”  Pitch grinned against Jack’s ear.

“The guardians got what was coming to them.”  Jack smiled, leaning his black hair against Pitch’s shoulders, purple eyes looking up to the moon.  “Nothing goes together better than cold and dark."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a certain dark Jamie for awaking my inner evil and myself for letting that evil die down for a few days before writing this


End file.
